Pretty Please
by xXFaLlEnArChAnGeLXx
Summary: It all started when Rose was trying to convince Dimitri to go to the mall and bella was trying to convince Edward to go to Montana. And what is the argument about who they get to "date". Co-written by Jappa
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is Rose and Dimitri arguing about going to the shops but Dimitri wants to stay at the Academy. And I was bored in maths so yeah,**

RPOV

"Please" I almost begged, with my hands clasp together. He wouldn't let me go the mall to look at dresses, I mean I look hot in them but apparently I'm too tempting for him.

"no" he said sternly

"Pretty please"

"No"

"Pretty, pretty please"

"no"

"Pretty please with Alice Cullen on top" my voice sounded like a four year old

"No . . . Who the hell is Alice Cullen" he was surprise when I said.

"Oh some Sparkly Vampire I know, who actually lets me shop"

He came closer and wrapped his arms around waist and rested his head on my shoulder, "And what if don't want a full vampire, I want a half one"

"Fine the I get the sparkly Vampire"

" I Want any type of vampire with the name Rose"

"HA—You can have Rosalie Hale and I will have Demetri Volturi."

"WHO?!"

"Oh another sparkly Vampire I know"

**BPOV**

**Ok she wants to go to Montana for a break and Edward won't let her**

"Please" I asked Edward

"No"

"Pretty please"

"no"

"Pretty please with Rose Hathaway On top"

"No . . . who's Rose Hathaway"

"Just a half vampire, half human person I know and SHE is the BEST PERSON ALIVE TO TALK TOO"

"WHAT you know another half vampire, half human beside Nessie"

"Um, I know a lot of them"

"but if I don't want a half vampire" he whined.

"Well then you can have Lissa while I have Christian"—gets dreamy face on—

"HEY your husband is right here you know and who is Lissa and Christian"

"There dull vampires, who drink human blood but don't kill them and Christian Is SOO hot literally"

**Ok they are now in the mall and Bella is walking with Edward around and then there Dimitri Rose talking really weirdly.**

**RPOV**

"...you can have Rosalie and I will have Demetri " I whispered yelled,

"But I am Dimitri" he whined

"Not you another Demetri of the Volturi"

"Who the heck are the Volturi"

"The leader or rulers of the sparkly vampire people world"

"But why do I have to have Rosalie Hale, Rose?"

"Because you wanted a Rose and now you got one buddy and no you are not changing"

" but I want Rose Ha—"

"Ha—you said you want Rose hale"

"thaway"

"fine if I don't get Rosalie Hale or Rose Ha—"

"Hale"

"Thaway, I will have alice"

I put on my cute pout

"But you have to have Rose" We kept arguing, not realising that we were being followed by a Guardian sent by Kirova to watch us.

**BPOV**

I was walking with Edward after we got Montana and boy he was not happy, we saw these people but they weren't human, they were arguing.

"...you can have Rosalie and I will have Demetri " she whispered yelled, she was tall skinny and tanned, she had long hair like mine but hers was like black

"But I am Dimitri" he whined, he was taller than Edward and was older than the girl.

"Not you another Demetri of the Volturi" I gasped, she knew about the Volturi

"Who the heck are the Volturi"

"The leader or rulers of the sparkly vampire people world" she knew about us

"But why do I have to have Rosalie Hale, Rose?" why the hell are they talk about My sisters

"Because you wanted a Rose and now you got one buddy and no you are not changing"

" but I want Rose Ha—"

"Ha—you said you want Rose hale"

"thaway"

"fine if I don't get Rosalie Hale or Rose Ha—"

"Hale"

"Thaway, I will have alice"

She had a pout on her face,

"But you have to have Rose "

" Fine I will have jasper. . . wait no he's emo I will have Emmett"

"Rose we have been at this for two hours just tell me who you want" he sighed

"ummm, Jasper no Emmett no EDWARD"

"That a new person"

"I DONT care . . . wait I will have Alec"

"Whos Alec"

"Some one my age"

"ROSEMAIRE HATHAWAY" he yelled. So this was Rose.

"What"

"Who is this boy"

"Um . . . well you see . . BELLA" she looked at me. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Rose" I said.

"So these are the sparkly People" he asked, she nodded.

"OMG why are you here don't you live in a town called spoons" I had to laugh.

"no Forks" she started to laugh and Dimitri had no idea what we were talking about.

"Bella, who are these people?" Edward asked coming up to us.

"EDWARD! HI THERE." Rose yelled.

"Umm, do I know you?" Edward asked.

"Probably not, but I know you." Rose explained.

"Okay, Rose this is Edward, Edward this is Rose." I said.

"Rose? Is this who I think it is Bella?" Edward asked.

"Umm, depends who you think it is?" It came out as a question.

"Anyway, Edward, Bella, this is Dimitri, my mentor/friend. Dimitri, this is Edward and Bella, my friend and friend's fiancé." Rose said, but something struck me when she said mentor/friend, is there something more to their relationship?

"Nice to meet you." Dimitri said.

**GUARDIANS POV**

I have been following them all day and some of the stuff that they have said struck me as strange and there was a double meaning in a couple of other things. Like when Rose said.

'_Someone the same age as me.'_ Is that improvising that her and Belikov are together? And when she said' friend/mentor' it sounded like she meant something more.

Also their argument is strange.

'_Because you wanted a Rose and now you got one buddy and no you are not changing'_

'_but I want Rose Ha—'_

'_Ha—you said you want Rose hale'_

'_thaway'_

There is definitely something going on here. Better Call Kirova.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the awaited chapter!**

**We are sorry it took so long!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2: RESTRICTED**

Rose tugged at the dress which she was wearing. It was really tight. So tight that Rose felt restricted and felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Bella, this dress is too small, I feel restricted!" Rose said from in the changing room.

"It can't be that bad." Bella stated. "Now come out and show everyone."

Rose sighed and stepped out of the changing room.

The dress definitely was too small. It was stretching across Rose's breast and the buttons looked like they were about to pop off.

"Told you." Rose stated at Bella's face.

Dimitri and Edwards were standing nearby listening to Rose and Bella's conversation.

_What is she wearing?_

"Hey Rose you ok in there?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like a barbie doll about to snap in half." She answered.

_Snap in half?_

"Um... How is that possible?" Bella asked.

"You try fitting into this doll dress." Rose gasped.

"Fine." Bella said. Her and Rose changed dress.

"Ha." Bella said Edward and Dimitri looked at each other.

"Its cause you don't have boobs like mine!" Rose said,

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"I do!"

"Really? How come you can fit in the dress and I can't?"

"Well um… I don't know—"

"It's cause your boobs are small." Rose ended.

Dimitri and Edward looked at each other. "Ah… you're lucky.." Edward said.

"Asshole, that's it. I'm telling Alice." Bella said. Edward looked terrified.

"And Dimitri?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I'm going to Vegas. BYE!"

**That is a similar Argument Mitchie and I would have… and sadly, I'm 5 foot and can't fit into Mitchie's clothes as they are too small and she is almost 6 foot…**

**So Sad.**

**Anyway, there will be another chapter about Vegas coming soon and another one after that and another and another etc.**

**Lol**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose Stop Flirting with Bar Tender!" Bella yelled.

"Oh hush, I can actually date him— wait how old are you?" Rose asked the bartender.

"Er... Twenty three" he answered.

"See I can." Rose said to Bella.

"Rose you have a boyfriend. Now leave the pour guy alone." Bella said.

"Ugh! Fine." Rose groaned. She gave the bartender a flirty smile.

"ROSE!"

"FINE!"

Rose stormed off towards her room when her mobile started ringing.

"Yellow?" she asked.

"Yellow..?"

"Yeah its hello but yellow,"

"Rose, where are you?" Dimitri asked.

"Remember, Vegas…" Rose replied.

"What are you doing their?"

"Marrying Bella."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing! Bye!" Rose hung up and walked into the room.

Bella gaped at Rose. "Did you just hang up on your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yep." Rose replied popping the 'p'.

"… He could dump you…"

"Nah." Rose said.

"Yes he will, he isn't suppose to be dating you anyway." Bella pointed out.

Rose fumed.

"Well, at least _my_ boyfriend isn't scared to have sex with me!"

Bella gasped. "You said you wouldn't say that!"

"You said your boobs would grow!" Rose retaliated.

"At least I fit in the dress!"

Rose growled. "Fine! Marriage OFF!"

"NO!" Bella screamed. "It's not over until I say it's over!"

"Nu-uh! I'm the male in this relationship and when I say it is over, it is over!" Rose smirked.

**There is another chapter. We got bored in science. And came up with this. **

**And pretty much the last few lines were an actual argument between jaedon and me.**

**So ta!**

**Till another day **


	4. Chapter 4

**AVENGE ME**

"…and if they kill me y_ou _will avenge me!" Bella yelled to Rose.

"I will?" Rose asked confused.

"You will or else." Bella threatened

"OK geez. I will avenge you." Rose muttered

"You better because I don't want to wake up dead." Bella stated.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Bella, you can't wake up dead."

"Yes you can."

"No you can't. How can you wake up dead? Everything is black. You can't wake up because you ARE DEAD!" Rose stated.

Bella shrugged. "Whatever."

They started walking down the corridor into Rose's dorm.

"I think I might get changed." Rose decided and went through her cupboard for some new clothes.

"You know what used to weird me out, when Mum watched me get changed…" Rose stated.

Bella raised her eyebrow again. "Rose, she bathed you, fed you, dressed you and well raised you when you couldn't." she stated.

"Yeah, but now I have grown into my bits." Rose stated grabbing her boons as a joke. What she didn't realise was Dimitri had walked in right when she said that.

"I think I might leave…" he stated and quickly turned away and left the room.

"No you can't leave! You must hear about my bits!" Rose yelled after him.

Rose and Bella looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

**~Before that Day~**

"I want pink!"

"EW pink is disgusting. It's going to be purple." Rose said.

"I don't care. I want pink!" Bella yelled.

"Fine you have pink and I'll have yellow!"

"Ew Yellow is disgusting, its vomit colour!"

"Says the girl who wants pink!"

Rose and Bella were fuming while Dimitri and Edward were trying to get a plane to Vegas.

"Please, just two seats to Vegas is all we want." Dimitri begged. Edward just stood there watching him please.

"Look, I would if I could but we only have one seat left." The Lady said.

"Here let me try." Edward muttered. Dimitri stood beside him.

"Please," he tried to dazzle her. It started to work until...

SLAP

"I have a boyfriend!" she yelled.

Dimitri sniggered. "Well that went well." He mused.

**~2 Days Later~**

Rose and Bella were walking passed a hotel room when they heard two familiar voices singing in the room.

"I want to be faithful but I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar..."

Rose and Bella barged in.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked her arms folded.

"You better keep yo hands out dat cookie jar. **(Cookie Jar – Gym Class Heroes Ft. The Dream)**" Rose said with a Margarita in her hand and her eyebrow raised. **(SHE LEARNT HOW TO DO THAT! FINALLY!)**

Dimitri and Edward looked like they were deer caught in the headlights.

"Busted..." Edward whispered.

"Listen girls..." Dimitri started. "It's not our fault-"

"Who you calling girls here?" Rose asked. "I have a Margarita in my hand.

"Not your fault?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we can't help that we like this kind of music." Dimitri said.

"I thought you liked country shit?" Rose asked.

Dimitri shook his head as the next song came on.

"... My milkshakes are much better than yours... **(Sexy Back – Justin Timberlake)**"

Rose turned to Bella. "You heard the song! My milkshakes are much better than yours! Told ya!" Rose yelled.

"From Friday to Sunday I make the _boys_ go wild. From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style... **(Friday to Sunday – Justice Crew)**" Rose started singing.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled shocked.

"What?" Rose asked confused. "It's true!"

"It's true that you've had one too many Margarita's... let's get you to bed." Bella muttered dragging Rose off.

"My Humps! My humps! My lovely lady lumps! Check-it-out~! **(My Humps – Black Eyed Peas)**"

The Bar tender who Rose was hitting on a few days earlier walked passed.

"Hey babe, you missed me?" Rose asked him winking.

"Rose! You have a boyfriend!" Bella exclaimed.

The bartender pulled out a mobile when the girls disappeared around the corner. "Kirova... you might find this interesting..." he said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH~ I wonder what's happening...**

**Anyway... REVIEW!** _**please**_


End file.
